


I'll Never Let You Fall

by tptigger



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Culmets go to a winter resort for their honeymoon. Fluff ensues.





	I'll Never Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphelyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/gifts).



> Many thanks to the SpaceBoos for inspiration. Special thanks to 30MinuteLoop for the lightening fast beta!  
> This was written as a thank you to Aphelyon for drawing me Culmets Chanukah stuff. :)

Paul finished unpacking his things, shutting the drawer of what would be his dresser for the next five days. Hugh was bent over the other dresser, still unpacking. Paul took a moment to appreciate the way Hugh's butt looked in those tight pants. Almost as good as in his dress uniform during their wedding.

Hugh straightened, turning to Paul. "What?"

Paul flushed, backpedaling towards the king sized bed. "Nothing."

Hugh raised an eyebrow.

"I was checking out your butt." Paul winked. "Those are particularly flattering pants."

Hugh laughed. "You could've just said something. You're allowed."

"I hope so. If I'm not allowed to check out my husband's butt on our honeymoon, then we've got problems." Paul crossed his arms.

Hugh's smile broadened.

"Why the dopey grin?" Paul asked

Hugh wrapped his arms around Paul's waist. "I just like the words 'your husband' as applied to me."

Paul smiled. "So nice and permanent, aren't they?"

Hugh leaned in, kissing Paul softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Paul replied. He looked at Hugh's jaw, debating starting to kiss along it.

There was a rumble from Hugh's stomach.

"Dinner?" Paul asked lightly.

"Yeah, there's synthesizers up here if you want..." Hugh trailed off.

"Synthesized food like we get on the ship? This is vacation, let's get some real food." Paul kissed Hugh's cheek. He lingered a moment, placing another kiss there. "Besides, we promised each other we'd actually leave the room this time--when we came here for our first date, we basically didn't."

Hugh snorted. "I regret nothing--except maybe not seeing if we could both fit in those overstuffed armchairs--" he gestured in the direction of the two by the window on the other side of the fireplace. "--but if you want to make it down to the restaurant before the kitchen closes, I'm going to need you to stop doing that." 

Paul smiled. "We'll save that for dessert then."

Hugh winced.

"What?"

Hugh kissed Paul's brow. "It's a good thing you're a brilliant mycologist--you'd be a terrible comedian."

Paul slid out of Hugh's arms, pouting. "That wasn't a joke. It was an attempt at seduction."

"You're better at flirting via snarking." Hugh wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders and leading him towards the door.

"Lucky for us." Paul bumped Hugh's shoulder with his own.

* * *

Hugh beamed as Paul led him by the hand towards the dining room. 

The hostess beamed at then. "Good evening, folks. Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Paul said.

"Is a booth okay?" she asked.

"Any chance you could spare one of the round booths?" Paul asked.

The woman's eyes drifted to their entwined hands. "I think that can be arranged. It might be a little snug."

"Sounds perfect," Hugh said, bringing Paul's hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"This way."

They settled into the small booth they were led to, a round bench around a table in a back corner. It was, in fact, a little snug, mostly because their knees were just up against the table leg. There was enough room for Hugh to slide around so he wouldn't be bumping Paul's elbows when they were eating. But for now, Paul was snuggled into his side, and Hugh had an arm around his shoulders.

A woman with blonde hair and a bright smile came up. "Can I get you folks something to drink?"

"Water," Paul said.

"Hot tea," Hugh replied.

She smiled. "On it, I'll be right back."

Paul leaned into Hugh's side, flipping through the menu.

"Ooh, garlic parmesan linguine," Hugh said.

"I hope you plan on brushing your teeth between eating that and kissing me," Paul said, pulling a face.

"Fresh garlic, fresh cream..."

"Yet that doesn't lead to fresh breath," Paul said.

"Yours isn't always a rose either," Hugh said.

"You remember that first shore leave we had on Alpha Centauri..."

"You don't get to control what I eat," Hugh said.

"I didn't say 'don't get it,' I said, 'if you get it, I'm not kissing you until after you brush your teeth. There's a difference."

"Maybe that's torture," Hugh said, grinning. "Maybe I want to kiss you."

Paul responded with a gentle peck on his lips. "If you don't like the consequences, choose something else."

Hugh pouted at him.

The waitress appeared with their drinks. "What brings you to the Snow Palace?"

"Honeymoon," Paul said.

"Congratulations." She smiled. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

Hugh glanced at Paul. who shook his head. "I think we need a few more minutes."

"Can you put in an order of roasted red pepper feta stuffed potato skins while we're deciding, please?" Paul said.

"You got it," the waitress said and walked away.

Hugh laughed. "Well played."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Paul said. "We're both hungry, we both like them..."

"Once I'm done with those I won't want the linguini because I don't like eating that much cheese," Hugh said.

Paul just grinned, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Hugh planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm not fooled by your innocent act, but I love you anyway." He kissed Paul again.

"And that's why I married you," Paul said once they came up for air.

"Besides, garlic parmesan linguine isn't worth not being able to kiss you," Hugh said. "Even for a little while." He gave Paul another tender kiss. "And besides, why would I want that when this place is famous across the quadrant for its prime rib? I just had to give you a hard time about it."

Paul stared. "You manipulative sneak."

Hugh grinned. "You're just so cute when you're persnickety."

Paul laughed, kissing him again. "I love you, even when you're sneaky."

"I love you too."

"So the prime rib is famous, huh?"

"Yup," Hugh said. "I'm just not sure about the size, especially with the appetizer."

"Get the smaller one," Paul suggested. "You should see the dessert menu."

Hugh raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not on my training diet."

"So what? We're on vacation!"

Hugh grinned. "Sold."

* * *

They walked out of the restaurant holding hands, Paul enjoying the sensation of Hugh's fingers entwined with his own. Strains of music poured out of the ballroom next door, and Paul could see various couples twirling on the dance floor.

The song ended, a slower one taking his place. Hugh cast a longing glance at the dance floor.

"You want to go dance for a little?"

Hugh turned, jaw hanging open.

"I can't promise I won't step on your feet, but I can manage a waltz. Or holding you tight and swaying to the music."

Hugh smiled. "If you're sure."

"It put a smile on your face, so I'm sure," Paul said.

Hugh grinned, leading him into the ballroom. The dance floor was traditional wood, with swirls of colored lights dancing across it. There was a quintet of musicians on a stage tucked into a corner of the room--a piano, a cello, a bass, a violin, and a viola. They were playing a waltz that Paul didn't recognize, and the dancers were doing something he wasn't familiar with at all.

"Do you know this dance?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Hugh said.

"I don't. You want to lead?" Paul said as they stepped into the dance floor.

Hugh held his arms open, smiling. "Gladly."

Paul stepped into Hugh's arms, relaxing as he guided them both across the room. There was a sharp turn Paul wasn't expecting, and his feet got tangled up, and he swayed, but Hugh drew him closer, and Paul regained his footing, sighing with relief.

"I won't let you fall," Hugh said softly.

"I know," Paul replied.

The piece ended, and the crowd cheered.

"This next one is for freestyle," said the cello player.

They launched into a soft piece that Paul couldn't figure out the beat to.

Hugh smiled, drawing Paul in close.

Oh.

Paul wrapped his arms around Hugh's neck, leaning his head on Hugh's shoulder.

His favorite kind of dance. He let Hugh lead him in swaying, relaxing into his partner's--his _husband's_ arms. 

All too soon, the slow music stopped, replace by something too uptempo for Paul's taste. Hugh started to pull away. 

"No, don't let go," Paul said.

"We're going to get run over." Hugh gently steered Paul off the floor. "Maybe we should go upstairs where we can control the music."

"Yeah." Paul pulled away, reluctantly, his hands sliding down Hugh's arms. He dropped his left arm to his side, but used his right hand to grab Hugh's left and lead him towards the elevators.

One came quickly. Paul stole a quick kiss as the elevator whisked them up to the seventh floor.

"I love you," Hugh breathed, looking at Paul with open, wide eyes.

"I love you too."

Hugh settled his free hand in the small of Paul's back. Paul leaned in for another kiss, but the elevator door opened.

Paul yanked Hugh into the hallway. He was half expecting Hugh to protest, but Hugh just kept pace, reaching ahead to palm open the door.

They went through the door, and Paul reached back, engaging the privacy lock. "Now, where were we?" He wrapped his arms around Hugh's neck and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

"I still think they're too tight," Hugh said as he stood unsteadily on his skates.

"Are they hurting?" Paul asked.

"No."

"Then they're not too tight," Paul said, pulling on the laces of his own skates. "You'll be glad of the ankle support, trust me."

Hugh frowned. "I'm not sure why I let you talk me into this."

"Because it's fun," Paul said. "And because I promised you more than fifteen minutes of dancing after dinner tonight." He stood, testing his own skates. "That works." He held out his hand for Hugh to take.

Hugh frowned, but took his hand. "I'm going to fall on my butt."

"I'm not going to let you fall," Paul said. "That said, if you do fall, the butt is the right place to fall down on. It's well padded and harder to damage anything major."

"You may not like it if I end up with a sore butt," Hugh said walking unsteadily as Paul led him towards the ice.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You ever ski?"

"Not really, but let's see if I survive skating first," Hugh said.

Paul chuckled. "You'll be fine. Do you know how to snowplow stop in skis?"

"Yes," Hugh said.

"OK, so there's a snowplow stop," Paul said as he led Hugh onto the ice. "You want to hang out by the boards for a minute so I can show you?"

Hugh nodded, leaning against the wall around the rink. "I'd be happy to just hang out here. Why aren't these things all the way around the rink?"

"I. Won't. Let. You. Fall." Paul sighed, back up a little bit and then coming forward. "So a snowplow stop is just like in skiing--or so I'm told, you bend your knees, and bring your blades in.." He demonstrated, gliding neatly to a stop by the boards.

"That... doesn't look too hard."

"Another way is a T stop." Paul said. "You're supposed to like, rock onto your back foot--I never quite got the hang of it, but if you drag your skate like this..." He held his right foot at a 90 degree angle to his left foot, forming a T. "You'll slow down eventually, just keep pulling your back foot forward."

Hugh laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be the expert."

Paul didn't respond, he just skated backwards, away form the boards, just a little. He reached out. "Give me your hands."

Hugh placed his hands against Paul's, his touch light, hesitant.

"Hold on." Paul hadn't known Hugh to be this nervous about something. "Would you rather try skiing? Or snowboarding? Or go inside and snuggle in front of a fire? You're usually less tentative than this."

"This is fine," Hugh said, his grip tightening. A lot.

"OK," Paul said, gently skating backwards. "You're going to have to tell me if I'm going to run into anything."

"Noted."

Hugh's foot rocked forward.

"No, not with your toe pick," Paul said.

"I'm trying to push."

"Not with your toe pick," Paul reiterated. "Use the side of your blade."

Hugh tentatively did, using slightly more edge than strictly necessary.

"That's better," Paul said. "You want to bend your knees."

"Little kid, five o'clock and closing fast."

"My five or..."

"I can't see my five, you dork," Hugh said, forming a t-stop. He wobbled.

Paul drew him in close, using the snow plow to stop them. The small kid whizzed by them, inches away.

Hugh sighed with relief. "That was close."

"Five o'clock?" Paul asked. 

"Space bearings require three dimensions and a computer," Hugh said. "Didn't they give you any basic training before turning you loose on Discovery?"

Paul shrugged. "Not much." He started skating again, gently looping them in a circle.

Hugh frowned. "I'm going to have a word with Saru when we get back. Your whole department..."

"Uh-uh, no work talk," Paul tutted.

"That kid is coming back on your left."

Paul stopped, more gracefully this time. "I don't suppose you see his adults anywhere?"

Hugh looked around. "Nope. Looks like resort staff is having a word."

"That'll do," Paul said. "Someone's going to get hurt. Maybe him."

Hugh nodded, frowning.

"Not you," Paul said. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

Hugh smiled weakly.

"We're getting to the edge of the ice," Hugh said.

Paul curved them expertly.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Hugh asked.

"Every single park around where I grew up had a flooded field," Paul said. "And my big brother liked to chase me around the ice, so I got good at maneuvering."

Hugh chuckled. "Siblings. They always help you out in the most annoying way poss... look out, kid at..."

Paul glanced in the direction of Hugh's gaze in time to see the kid speeding towards them. Paul swerved right, only to have the kid go that way, so he went hard left, lost his balance, and started falling towards the snowbank. Damnit. He was going down whether he liked it or not. He jerked his hands away from Hugh.

"Hey!"

That cost Paul the seconds he needed to get himself into a sit and fall on his butt, but he did manage to tuck his head in and skid into a snowbank on the edge of the ice. He winced as bitingly cold snow snuck under his coat and into his clothes.

Paul heard Hugh mutter a few words unbecoming to a Starfleet officer. He wobbled over, coming to a messy stop. "Are you okay, Paul?" Hugh asked, holding out his hand.

"I think so." Paul batted away Hugh's hand. "I'll just pull you down." He turned around so he was on his knees on the ice, planted one skate, then used that foot to push himself to standing.

Hugh was all over him, hands probing his arms, then brushing the snow off his back. "Turn around." He touched Paul's neck, probing gently. "You hurting anywhere?"

"Just my ego." Paul looked away. "I'm sorry I had to let go, but I was going down and I didn't want to take you down too." He could see a man in a Snow Palace uniform dragging the kid off the ice by the arm. The staff member was talking vehemently with a woman standing on the edge of the ice, her arms crossed. She grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him towards the changing area.

"Don't worry about it. It looks like you didn't bang anything important. Good job on tucking your chin like that. We should get you into dry clothes," Hugh said.

"Definitely," Paul said, "but you're finishing the lap first."

"You just fell and you're shivering. I don't want you getting pneumonia."

"It's not that much further." Paul crossed his arms. "You want to be scared to skate?"

Hugh raised an eyebrow, cocking his head at Paul in amazement.

"More scared, I mean," Paul said. "We're talking five minutes, then I'll go take a nice hot shower and we can snuggle in front of the fire with some cocoa."

"I'm worried that kid's going to be a problem again," Hugh said. "I'd rather skip to the cocoa."

"The staff kicked him out of the rink," Paul said. "And there's a woman over there giving him what for, so I think his adult finally showed up."

As if on cue, someone in a resort uniform skated up to them. "Are you all right, sir? That was quite a fall."

"I think I bruised my ego," Paul said.

"What, like it's hard?" Hugh teased. 

The man chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry for..."

"You'd already told him to behave," Paul said. "And you made sure he wouldn't be a further problem, what else are you going to do?"

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"We're good, thanks," Paul said.

The staff member skated back towards the warming room.

"The exit is right across the ice," Hugh pointed out.

"If we go in without finishing that lap, you could be too nervous to ever skate again," Paul said. He offered Hugh his hands. "I'm not going to let you fall."

"I'm not the one I'm worried about right now." Hugh ran his hands down Paul's arms, probing gently. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just a bruised ego, dear doctor."

Hugh smiled and took Paul's hands. His grip was firm, but not as tight as it had been.

Maybe Paul should've done the thing where he made Hugh fall first so he wouldn't be so scared of it, but he got Hugh around the second half of the rink and helped him off of the ice.

They were met by the boy who had made them fall. His head was hanging, and he was standing next to a red haired woman with crossed arms and a glare that made Paul's stomach flip flop. He did not envy this kid the next few hours.

"My son has something to say to you."

"I'm sorry I made you fall," the boy said, quietly. "I was just trying to have fun."

Paul squeezed Hugh's hand in a plea for help.

Hugh said, "I'll make you a deal ok? I'll talk my husband into forgiving you if you promise to follow the rules from now on."

The boy looked at Paul with wide eyes. 

"You already talked me into it, babe," Paul said.

"OK, I promise," the boy said.

"Then you're forgiven," Paul said.

"Do you think you can talk the staff into letting me back on the ice?"

His mother snorted. "It's not the staff you need to worry about, young man." She grabbed her son brusquely and led him away.

"Thanks for taking point on that; anything going through my head was a little _too_ sarcastic," Paul said.

Hugh raised an eyebrow.

"I made my nephew cry this one time and... I mean, he's just a kid!"

"Good point." 

They took off the skates and brought them up to the counter.

The staff member handed them their shoes and two skate session tickets that read "special access." 

"You don't have to..." Hugh started.

"You barely got around the rink once and we have patrons who would've made a huge deal of an incident like that," he replied. "Hold onto them in case there's a wait next time--they'll let you jump the line."

Hugh smiled, taking the passes and tucking them into a pocket. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for your patience."

"I hope you have a quiet rest of your shift," Hugh said.

"Thanks, I hope you two have a better rest of your day."

"Thank you," Paul said, taking Hugh's hand and leading him towards the elevators.

* * *

Hugh pulled on the fleece shirt, grinning madly at the closed bathroom door where Paul was still in the shower. He had _plans_ and this would go really well with the hot chocolate and snuggling. He activated a button, using the built in antigrav to move the oversized arm chair from the window to in front of the fireplace. He then opened the doors, touching the button on the fireplace to start the fire.

Warm, orange flames flickered merrily. The display informed him there were several more choices of color--some that came with fragrances. Hugh made sure that "fragrance free" was selected--Paul hated artificial fragrances. He fished out the throw blanket he'd found when he was unpacking, laying it over the back of the chair.

There was a knock on the door. Hugh checked the security camera, then admitted the bellman.

"Thank you," Hugh said as the bellman carried in a tray of hot chocolate. 

He set it on the coffee table. "Would you like me to pour it?"

"No, thank you. My partner--husband," Hugh couldn't help but smile widely as he corrected himself, "is still in the shower. It'll get cold."

"Your honeymoon?" the bellman asked, straightening up.

Hugh nodded.

"Congratulations!" The bellman smiled. "Have a good afternoon."

"You too," Hugh said.

"Enjoy," the bellman said with a wink, and then left.

Hugh chuckled in his wake.

Paul emerged from the bathroom, still toweling off his hair. "I have never been so glad for a water shower in my life."

"Nothing like hot water after a dunk in the snow," Hugh agreed. "Also dry clothes. Your timing's good--the hot chocolate just got here."

"In a minute." Paul walked up to him, and leaned in.

Hugh met him with the softest of pecks on the lips. Paul ran an arm down his sleeve. "What a soft shirt." He tightened his grip, rubbing Hugh's elbow with his thumb.

Hugh smiled. Yup. That was having the desired effect.

Paul let go, went to the drawers, pulled out a flannel shirt, and then pulled it over his head. "Want to see if those armchairs fit two?"

Hugh grinned broadly. "I seem to recall solving that mystery as being one of the selling points of coming back here." He started pouring the hot chocolate. "I'm not so sure about this goal of getting out of the room more."

"You didn't think going back to the place where we had our first in-person date was romantic? Also, I'll remind you that we set the bar so low on that date, we've already met it for today."

Hugh laughed, gesturing towards the chair with a cup. "I suppose we have."

"And we still have dinner and dancing to go." Paul sat, pressed a button that extended a tray outward from the chair arm, and then held his arms out invitingly to Hugh.

Hugh smiled, his heart warmed that Paul seemed more anxious to get Hugh in his arms than to get the hot chocolate. He placed the hot chocolate on the tray and settled into the chair--it was a tight fit, but once he was properly settled in Paul's arms, against his chest, the chair fit just right. Hugh reached up to the back of the chair, wrapping the throw blanket around their legs. Paul handed Hugh a cup of the hot chocolate and then took one for himself.

Hugh took a sip. "Oh, wow."

Paul sipped as well, smiling. "It is good hot chocolate. Thank you--I wouldn't have thought of moving the chair, or the blanket. I have the best husband."

Hugh leaned in, giving Paul a gentle kiss. "I think maybe _I_ do."

Paul chuckled. "Maybe we should just concede that we were really lucky to find each other."

"Good thing I decided to swing by that cafe for coffee."

"Good thing you're such a bad hummer."

"Good thing you're an idiot who likes to taste his research," Hugh said, kissing Paul again.

Paul grinned. "I think when we get around to furnishing some kind of home, we should get one of these chairs."

"We should make sure it'll routinely stand up to the weight of two men and maybe a couple of kids," Hugh agreed.

"One kid," Paul said. "If we end up with two, we're probably going to need a love seat. Especially when they're a little bigger."

"Good point." Hugh took another swig of his hot chocolate, then looked at Paul, who was giving him the sweetest set of heart eyes. Hugh leaned in and kissed him again, a little longer this time, gently tasting his lips. "I think your lips make the hot chocolate taste better."

Paul flushed. Hugh took another sip. 

Paul kissed him softly, gently parting Hugh's lips with his tongue. Then he pulled away. "It does."

Hugh took another sip, smiling at Paul mischievously.

Paul kissed him again, running his free hand along Hugh's sleeve. Hugh heard the gentle clink of Paul's mug being set on the table, then a hand on his own mug.

Hugh relinquished it willingly, bringing his free hand to cup Paul's face. Paul kept sliding his hand along Hugh's arm, then his chest.

"Your shirt is so..." Paul started to pull his hand away, but Hugh took it, gently.

"I knew fleece had this effect on you when I put this shirt on," Hugh grinned, gently placing Paul's hand back on his shirt. "That _why_ I put it on."

"I love you so much," Paul said, shifting a little, and then leaning in to kiss him again.

"I love you too," Hugh murmured into Paul's mouth.

Paul rested his chin on Hugh's shoulder. "How would you feel about just not letting go until dinner?" He shifted, resting his cheek there instead.

"Sounds perfect," Hugh said, closing his eyes. Paul's hands were drifting over the fleece shirt again.

This felt like the perfect way to spend the afternoon. With his love.

End


End file.
